


Avengers FAQ's--Fan Asked Questions

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fangirls, Fans, Gen, faq's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers answer questions left on SHIELD's website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers FAQ's--Fan Asked Questions

Q: How come Natasha doesn't have any special powers? And Clint?

Clint: Natasha is special enough not to need any powers.

 

Q: Is it true that Spider-man is a secret member of the Avengers? What's his real identity?

Steve: Spider-man is a close friend of ours.

 

Q: waz loki gay?

Thor: Nay, my brother Loki was a very troubled man. It is sad indeed that his negative emotions caused him to act out in such a way towards the mortal world.

 

Q: what really happened between loki and clint?

Clint: I was possessed. Why, what have rumors been saying?!?!

 

Q: Is it true Captain America had to give Iron Man CPR after he killed the Chitauri in order to wake him up?

Tony: No; you're incorrect. However I'm sure he was willing to if needed, a lot of people are.

 

Q: Are Spider-man and the Black Widow secretly dating?

Clint: I'd like to think not.

 

Q: If thor is really a god, what happened to jesus?

Thor: Who is this "jesus" you speak of? I do not know any man by that name.

 

Q: CAPTAIN AMERICA IS SOOOO HOT

Bruce: I'm sorry, this isn't a question.

 

Q: What kinds of music do the Avengers listen to?

Natasha: Tony likes to play Pink Floyd in the workout room.

 

Q: YOU GUYZ ARE ALL SO HOT XD

Bruce: Sorry, also not a question.

 

Q: HI TONY

Tony: (Shut up, Bruce.) Hi there.

 

Q: What's happening with loki now?

Steve: He's being dealt with in Asgard.

 

Q: OMG I LOVE YOU!!!!!

Steve: Who is this?

 

Q: <3 <3 <3

Bruce: Stop spamming, all you fangirls out there.

 

Q: lol the avengrs are al so gay hahhahaha

Thor: This is a strangely worded compliment, but thank you. It does bring me great joy to protect the mortals from damaging creatures such as my brother Loki and the Other.

 

Q: Is Spider-man the Black Widow's son?

Natasha: Oh, is that what they're calling that red-and-blue dude now? 

 

Q: AVENGERS R ALL SO HOT

Tony: I quite agree.

 

Q: OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH YOURE SO AWESOME

Steve: Thank you . . . 

 

Q: I WANNA FUK YOU!!!@!!

 

_~The Avengers Q &A page has been temporarily shut down. Thank you.~_

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorta inspired by all the Pete-Wentz-answered questions on the Fall Out Boy website. Then this popped into my head.


End file.
